Mobile Suit Gundam: Crystal Chronicles
by Black Convoy
Summary: In the time of Crystal Tokyo the world is plagued with acts of terrorism from a world-wide organization. The only option is to rely on a private army with the weapon called Gundam. SM/Gundam 00/Bleach x-over. Toshiro/ Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei triangle
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. Well, this, hopefully, will be the last new story I submit before 2009. This is something I've been wanting to do for awhile, which is pitting my two favorite Hotaru pairings against each other. Fortunately, the idea came to me last Wednesday. Who will come out as the victor with Hotaru's heart as the prize? Will it be Toshiro Hitsugaya or Setsuna F. Seiei? You'll have to read on to find out. Please review and enjoy!

I don't own Gundam 00, Bleach, or Sailor Moon

* * *

Chapter1

Return of a Heartbreak

Crystal Tokyo, 4 years ago:

Hotaru Tomoe looked at the shining rock before her with a mixture of happiness and sadness overwhelming her body. Eventually, her sadness defeated her happiness, and the eighteen year old girl buried her face in the tablecloth, crying her eyes out. She could hear the sounds of her beloved rapidly get out of his chair and come to her side. "Hotaru, what's wrong," asked her beloved Soran Ibraham as he firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. She appreciated the Kurdish boy's concern, but at the same time, he'd unintentionally put her in the hardest predicament of her life.

"I can't accept it, Soran," she said weakly in between fits of crying. Unfortunately, Hotaru knew what she had to do, but the thought of Soran's reaction was something she found unbearable.

"Why, what's the matter," the dark skinned boy asked her in concern and confusion.

Even though every part of her body was screaming at her not to do it, Hotaru dug through her purse until she found the object that was responsible for making her go through this terrible ordeal. She pulled out a black velvet box and placed it on the table prior to burying her face into her hands again. "You waited too long to ask, Soran," she sobbed. "I'm already engaged." Instantly, the warmth of her boyfriend's hands disappeared from her shoulders.

"I see," Hotaru heard him say with feelings of hurt and betrayal in his voice. To Hotaru, it struck her like a dagger lunged deep in her heart, but she could only imagine how much worse Soran was hurting. "Mind if I ask who he is," inquired he dark skinned boy upon returning to his seat across from the pale skinned girl.

If only to grant the boy she loved so much one last request, Hotaru opened her mouth and readied to speak the name of the man who has interrupted their happy little life, but she was distracted by the waiter delivering their food. Not wanting to waste the food that Soran was paying for, she picked up her fork and began to eat the large plate of pasta in front of her. "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya," she managed to say in between a bite of food. "He's one of the two current princes of Siberia. Our marriage was arranged by Queen Serenity and the Hitsugaya's grandfather as a political alliance between Siberia and Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru saw how he was clinching his fist even harder, almost to the point that his short fingernails would puncture the skin of his hands. "Please, let's forget about him for the rest of the night and just spend the rest of the night together," she requested, hoping he would stop.

"I'll try," Soran replied, unsure of how he was actually going to do that. However, since it was Hotaru who requested it, there was no way he would deny her. After all, this would be the last request he would ever grant her, because the rest of his life had now been determined in those past few minutes.

Crystal Tokyo, modern time:

Hotaru shook her head in order to get her focus back on the ordeal at hand. Right now she and the other eight duchesses of Crystal Tokyo were greeting a soldier that would help end the recent string of terrorist activity that was plaguing their nation and the rest of the world. But she wondered why the memory of that final day with Soran decided to come to her at this time, after four years. How was that related to the modern situation? To the state of the world plagued by attacks from these advanced mobile suits that emitted a strange red light from their backs? To the private organization that appeared before the leaders of the world's super powers and offered to put an end to these terrorist? To the giant mobile suit known as Gundam that stood in front of her and her fellow senshi, or the pilot in a blue flight suit that was kneeling in front of Queen Neo Serenity? In any case, those questions would be answered once the pilot of this "Gundam" introduced himself. "Pilot, remove your helmet and reveal to us your identity," Hotaru looked at her white haired husband dressed in his ceremonial uniform as he stated his orders.

Apparently, the pilot of the Gundam did not appreciate being ordered around and expressed his dislike by pulling his gun out of its holster and aiming it right between Toshiro's eyes. Of course, the palace guards placed themselves between the white haired knight (as of right now, Toshiro is a knight, the reason for him losing his title as a prince will be given in later chapters) and the mysterious assailant. "Never order me around again," hissed the Gundam's pilot prior to returning the firearm to its resting place. Immediately, Hotaru's heart sank and her knees gave out from fear that she would lose her husband. As a man who had dedicated his heart and soul to his wife, Toshiro sped over to Hotaru's position and caught her before her body came close to hitting the floor, but not before giving the Gundam pilot a death glare.

"Gundam pilot, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from any more threat of violence towards my people," ordered Neo Serenity with a newfound sense of authority that had resulted from being a queen for twelve or so years. "Now please remove your helmet so we can get a look at the man we hired for this all so important task." Knowing that it would be an act of suicide to pull his gun on the queen, despite wanting to do it for a different reason, the man in the blue pilot suit followed through with Neo Serenity's demands. Once the protective head wear was removed, All of the senshi gasped at the man that was in front of them. However, the reaction from the others was nothing compared to what Hotaru was going through. She was as pale as a ghost with tears flowing down her cheeks and her mouth a gape.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, one of seven Gundam Meisters of the private military organization Celestial Being. Under the guarantee of my superiors, I, along with the Gundam GN-001 Exia will bring an end to the acts of terrorism plaguing Crystal Tokyo."


	2. The Clashing Hearts

Well, here's chapter 2. I would like to thank Harpygirl91, Moi Fah, Sailor Ra, and Shadow Zeranion for their reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, I blame Anime Festivil 2008 for that, which was awesome, and killed 1/3rd of my budget for the rest of the year. That and homework, book outlines are a bitch to get through! To be perfectly honest, I'm not really satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, but still... whatever. Also, two last announcements: 1. Gundam 00 season 2 is here, yahoo!; 2. Even though it's late, Happy Birthday Moi Fah! Here are a few side notes.

Unlike the original story, I took Gundam Exia in its roll out colors and turned it into Exia unit 1.

I made changes to the ages of Setsuna, and Toshiro who are all 21 years old, and Setsuna and Hotaru separated four years ago instead of eight.

Gundam pilots:

GN 001 Exia- Setsuna F. Seiei

GN 002 Dynamos- Lockon Stratos

GN 003 Kyrios- Allelujah Haptism

GN 004 Virtue- Teiria Erde

GNY 001F Astraea- Ichigo Kurosaki

GNY 002F Sadalsuud- Renji Abarai

GNY 003 Abulhool- Yoruichi Shihoin

GNY 004 Plutone- Fon Spaak

GN XXX Rasiel- Shuhei Hisagi

Well, enjoy and please review. If it gets confusing, let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Clashing Hearts

For the first time in so long, Hotaru felt like she wanted to die. It'd been four years since she'd ruined that gentle face that Soran Ibraham showed her daily, and now, it looked as if that gentle side of Soran would never come back. Was this her fault? Without a doubt yes, as far as she was concerned. To refrain from being hurt even more, the youngest duchess of Crystal Tokyo kept her head down until she heard the sounds of the pilot's feet walking away from the throne room. As soon as the main doors closed Hotaru burst into tears, burying her face into her husband's chest. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the other senshi who were expecting her to have a reaction like this. "Why did he have to come back," growled Haruka, clinching her fist tighter and tighter after every tear drop that fell from her daughter's cheeks.

"Let it go Haruka," said her beloved Michiru who, despite feeling the same way as Haruka, managed to keep her cool. As she remembered, the senshi of Uranus used to be in support of Hotaru when she was dating Soran, but now she was ready to kill him where he stood.

"Michiru is right," spoke the original Setsuna, placing her hand on her former housemate's left shoulder. "This is a matter in which only Hotaru can deal with," with that, the guardian of time became silent.

"What is all of this about," asked Toshiro, tired of being left in the dark about the relationship between the Gundam pilot and his grieving wife. The white haired knight was angered by frustration and ignorance and decided he would no longer tolerate it. He wanted to know what exactly was causing Hotaru so much pain so he could deal with it no matter what. If it was the pilot himself that was the cause, then he'd kill the pilot and use the Gundam himself to rid Crystal Tokyo of its terrorist problems.

"That man, Setsuna F. Seiei, was Hotaru's former boyfriend and the one she intended to marry before you came along," answered Michiru. It shocked Toshiro to find out that this was the person that his wife, Hotaru Hitsugaya, was so infatuated with before their marriage. If that was the case, then did it mean that all this pain that his beloved wife was suffering was ultimately his fault? Even if it wasn't his fault, Toshiro was already determined to put it to an end in the quickest way possible. "Hotaru, this is something only you can settle," said the aqua haired woman as if she predicted what Toshiro was thinking.

"Yes, Michiru-mama," Hotaru replied weakly, wiggling her way out of her husband's arms. She then turned her head to face the white haired man's disapproving look. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said prior to making her way out of the throne room.

"Then why did you lie," muttered Toshiro as he watched his wife leave his field of vision.

After being shown to his room, Setsuna dropped his briefcase on the oversized bed in the back of the room, grabbed one of the pillows and a blanket, and made himself comfortable on the floor. However, before he could catch up on the sleep his body so desperately needed after thirty-six hours of piloting, he heard the main door to his room being opened. Instinctively, the Kurdish man drew his gun and aimed it at the intruder before even looking, but he lowered the weapon upon hearing a familiar scream. "What do you want, Hotaru," he asked impatiently, putting up his gun and rolling over on his side.

"Why… why did you have to come back into my life, Soran," Hotaru cried, slamming the door behind her. If she were talking to the Soran Ibraham she knew four years ago, he would have moved quickly to comfort her, but this was a different person who didn't even bother to look at her. Did she hurt him that much, or was it Celestial Being that changed the formerly-gentle boy into a heartless mercenary? Either way, she intended to find out what had corrupted him and why he'd come back to Crystal Tokyo.

"Stop your crying," Setsuna responded coldly, now casting his dark brown eyes at Hotaru. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't want to be stationed here either. But because I know the layout of Crystal Tokyo, the director assigned me to this place." Now, he was standing up and unpacking his possessions. "Besides, Soran Ibraham died four years ago. Now I am Setsuna F. Seiei of Celestial Beings' Gundam Meisters."

That was a lie, and Hotaru knew it despite the strong evidence that supported his statement. The facial expression Soran had was the same as it had been when he had something serious to tell her. However, her heart told her that what he said wasn't true. "Bull shit," she muttered, catching Setsuna's attention. "There is no way that the Soran I knew and loved could die so easily! I doubt that you were so weak that you couldn't get over me."

For a few moments, Setsuna was silent, trying to hold himself back from just walking across the room and slapping Hotaru as hard as he could. "Imbecile," he hissed, giving the black haired woman a glare that he would usually reserve for one of the Trinity siblings (introduced later). "Why would you care about how much I was hurting when you caused this pain in the first place?" His words caused the desired effect, Hotaru was in pain. However, he was surprised to find that he was more upset with himself than anything else. Why? Was it because he was trying to be some sort of vengeful person that wasn't in his nature? Or was he upset with himself because he inflicted harm upon the woman that he still had feelings for? Either way, he didn't want to think about it, and the sound of an alarm provided the perfect distraction he needed.

"I didn't want to make you suffer," Hotaru said weakly, ignoring the blazing sirens in the background. In the end, it was Setsuna's shoulder brushing past her that brought the young duchess out of her depression. Upon returning to reality, a sudden fear grasped her heart and the thought that she might lose him again clouded her mind. Instinctively, Hotaru wheeled around and clung to Setsuna's arm. "Please don't go, Soran," she pleaded, but her words had little influence on the dark skinned pilot. Setsuna just pried his arm free and stared at her for a second or two before running out the door.

"If you didn't want to make me suffer, then why did you send me a copy of your wedding picture," he asked, but did not wait to hear the answer.

In less than two minutes, Setsuna F. Seiei was in the cockpit of Gundam Exia, waiting for the mobile suit to be released from its container. "Hatch open, hatch open," stated a blue robotic ball that Setsuna and his comrades called Haro as the hatch did exactly as it said.

"Exia launching," Setsuna said to no one in particular, probably because he was so used to speaking to the catapult operator on the Ptolemaios. However, he was surprised to receive a response from the director of Celestial Being herself.

"Copy that Exia, you are clear to go," said a woman in her mid-forties with long blonde hair and red bangs. "Go get 'em Setsuna. Also, I would like to air this battle to Queen Serenity and the other nobles, if that is alright with you," she asked, making Setsuna smile just a little.

"Yes ma'am, but on a different note, what about the enemy," the Kurd inquired, trying to get his mind focused on the battle ahead. Particularly, he was wondering if a certain machine would be among the enemy's ranks.

"No, Exia Unit 1 is not a part of the enemy forces," answered the director with a sigh of disappointment. "However, that blue Enact is there, so be careful Setsuna."

"I understand," Setsuna replied. The Enact was a model that was personally designed by the leader of the terrorist group Arrancar, Sousuke Aizen, and was introduced when the group started its wave of attacks. It proved to be far superior to the AEU's Helion models as well as the UNION's Renaldo model. The only mobile suit that could fight on par with the Enact was the UNION Flag, but it was proven ineffective against the Gundam, which was later introduced to the battlefield. As far as this battle was concerned, the blue Enact that Setsuna was warned about belonged to one of Arrancar's ace pilots, Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques.

Once he entered the combat zone, Setsuna immediately went on the offensive, cutting down three enemy machines in the first fifteen seconds using its GN Sword located on its right arm. Upon finishing that task, the sword folded back, revealing a short GN rifle which he used to take down another two units. Then, Exia turned its attention to the infamous blue Enact charging towards him with its bladed rifle aimed at Exia's cockpit. Setsuna maneuvered the Gundam in order to dodge several shots fired by Grimmjaw, and then began his own charge, drawing one of Exia's long GN beam sabers from behind the Gundam's shoulder armor as well as bringing the folding sword back into the battle.

"A gundam, huh," said Grimmjaw to himself, "good, at least I'll have a little fun!" With a fit of psychotic laughter, the Enact pilot flew his machine up until it was directly in front of the sun, then began his dive towards Exia with the blade rifle in the right hand and the plasma sword in the left. "Hope ya put up at least a good struggle before I kill ya," snickered.

Even though he was aware that Grimmjaw was swooping towards him, Setsuna had more immediate problems to deal with. He was already fighting off two regular Enacts and had three more closing in for a pincer attack. Even with the Gundam's superior agility, there was no way for the Kurd to dodge all of the enemies. That is, until two of them were taken out by a new combatant. "Hey Setsuna, you need any help," asked a pilot in a black and white flight suit that fit the style of Celestial Being.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, why are you here," Setsuna asked without removing his eyes from the monitor in front of him. Exia hacked through the two Enacts that were closest to him, then dispatched the one on his right by throwing one of the short GN beam sabers from its waist right into the enemy's cockpit. Of course, Setsuna did not forget about Grimmjaw over his head, but that threat was taken care of when Kurosaki in GNY-001F Gundam Astraea shot the terrorist right out of the sky. Now with the command unit taken care of, Exia and Astraea began their onslaught on the enemy forces, cutting down the number of Enact units from the original fifty to only two that were recovering Grimmjaw's damaged unit. However, only one of the two Enacts made it off the ground, abandoning the commander's unit and escaping on its own. Even so, that single Enact was ignored by the two Gundams. "I'll ask again, Kurosaki, what are you doing here," asked Setsuna as he turned Exia to face the red Gundam.

"Drop it, would ya Setsuna," replied Ichigo, removing his helmet and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Whadda say we go back and get something to drink," the orange haired Gundam pilot asked his associate, who after a few seconds nodded silently.

Hanger, five minutes later:

Upon returning Exia to its container, Setsuna was confronted by none other than the person he so desired to put a bullet through, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "What do you want," said the Gundam pilot, hate seeping from his voice.

Toshiro, in response, glared at the dark skinned man with his fist balled tightly. "I'll get straight to the point, I want the Gundam. That way Crystal Tokyo will be safe and Hotaru won't have to suffer. So give it to me willingly or I will cut you down and take it." As the white haired knight anticipated, Setsuna pulled out his gun, so Toshiro unsheathed his katana.

Despite having a sword placed against his neck, Setsuna didn't flinch. In fact, it made him all the more eager to pull the trigger of the gun placed against Toshiro's forehead and blow the knight's brains out. "You've already taken Hotaru away from me, but unlike her, if you try to take Exia, I will kill you," Setsuna growled. "The Gundam is my life, and I will kill anybody who even steps within a foot of it."

Unfortunately, Hotaru had entered the hanger just in time to hear Setsuna's first comment. Now they were fighting which was exactly what the duchess was afraid of. What else would go a muck in her life because of the Gundam?


End file.
